<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Trust Means Something by ElectricRituals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457771">His Trust Means Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals'>ElectricRituals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femdom Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, F/M, No Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial (mentioned), Praise Kink, Pro-Domme Yen, Soft Domme Yen, Spanking (mentioned), Subspace, Vulnerable Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, just soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of the Femdom Universe. Geralt is ready to experiment with a new toy and Yennefer is more than happy to oblige her favorite client.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femdom Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Trust Means Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series will be ??? parts long but all fics should be able to be read as standalone. This universe will mostly follow around Yennefer though it will focus on other characters in the universe at times! I have a few more parts drafted out and idk how long they will take me to post but they’re coming.</p><p>This is Geralt/Yennefer in a modern AU, Yen in a Pro-Domme, Geralt is one of her established clients.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer opened the door and smiled at the man before her, Geralt had been a client of hers for well over a year at this point and in that time had also become a good friend. Her first client after moving to the city and her first real friend in much longer.</p><p>She turned on her heel, her dressing gown flowing out behind her, and stalked over to the seating area, making herself comfortable in one of the overstuffed chairs.</p><p>Geralt followed behind her at a sedated pace.</p><p>"You're late." She said simply once he had settled on the couch across from her.</p><p>"There was an emergency at work. Got held up."</p><p>Yennefer blinked slowly, unimpressed.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry. I'll call if it happens again."</p><p>Yennefer raised a well-manicured eyebrow.</p><p>Geralt sighed, "When it happens again."</p><p>Yennefer nodded, satisfied with his response. She knew his job was a priority, and very demanding. It was why he had first began experimenting with submission, needing to let go, not be forced to be responsible and in control all the time. But just because she understood didn't mean that he had an excuse to not communicate when he would be late.</p><p>"Now," she began, taking a sip of water, "you mentioned last night that you thought of some last-minute changes to the scene? Something new you wanted to try?"</p><p>Geralt blushed and nodded.</p><p>Yennefer wouldn't normally allow last minute changes that added new elements, much preferring the chance to talk with her clients about it and making sure they were making a fully informed choice, but she had worked with Geralt long enough to trust he had done his research.</p><p>And most likely had sat on this idea for weeks, probably months, before feeling brave enough to suggest it.</p><p>She was confident that he would ask questions if he had them and be honest with her if things weren't going well.</p><p>"Alright so what are you thinking?"</p><p>Geralt's blush deepened.</p><p>Even despite the year they had spent together having regular sessions, the man was still one of the most bashful people Yennefer had ever met.</p><p>"You mentioned once… putting me in a… cage. And I said I would think about it. And I have. And I want to… try it."</p><p>Yennefer smirked, "You think you're ready to try a cock cage?"</p><p>Geralt nodded.</p><p>"Use your words, love."</p><p>"Yes, Yen. I'm ready to try the cock cage."</p><p>"Perfect. I already have a couple purchased I thought you might like. Now, will you want it left on through the whole scene, or will you want me to release you and give you relief?"</p><p>Geralt grunted, his face a lovely pink color.</p><p>"Geralt, do you want to cum or do you want me to deny you."</p><p>"Deny me."</p><p>"If you end up getting aroused and you cum, do you want a punishment?"</p><p>Geralt shook his head and cleared his throat, "No… just… maybe some disappointment?"</p><p>Yennefer smiled, "Alright then. We can keep the rest of the scene as planned but add a cage and deny your orgasm, correct?"</p><p>"Yes. That's what I want."</p><p>"Perfect. Go on back and get comfortable. Kneel by the bed when you're ready. I'll have to go get the cages for you to choose from, but I'll be back shortly."</p><p>Cages weren't something she was sure Geralt would ever be interested in and she couldn't deny feeling thrilled he was willing to try her with this, to trust her.</p><p>-</p><p>Yennefer watched happily as Geralt's eyes beamed with interest as they looked over the cages. His eyes kept travelling back to the silver one. The other one, a black plastic one with a more detailed shaping, just didn't seem to be catching his eye. He traced the rings on the silver one with his gaze and Yennefer smiled.</p><p>"This one?" Yennefer asked, holding up the silver one in her hand.</p><p>"Yes." His voice already sounded wrecked and they hadn't even done anything yet.</p><p>"Yes what, darling?"</p><p>Geralt glanced up to meet Yennefer's gaze before quickly affixing his eyes to his lap, "Yes, Mistress."</p><p>Yennefer hummed happily, "Well done, darling. Now get on the bed and lie back, let's get this on you."</p><p>Geralt scrambled on the bed, his muscles shifting attractively.</p><p>Geralt was certainly the most attractive man Yennefer had ever worked with, possibly the most attractive person she had ever worked with, even.</p><p>And one of the best at following orders.</p><p>He laid back quickly, shifting into the position she always had him take with ease. His arms were relaxed and by his sides, his hands resting next to his thighs which were parted just enough Yennefer could slide between them easily.</p><p>He made a pretty picture.</p><p>Yen crawled onto the bed demurely, dressed in an elegant silken robe, and settled between his thighs, rubbing his right thigh comfortingly.</p><p>His cock began to stir.</p><p>"No, no, none of that. Let's get this cage on before we can't, shall we?"</p><p>Geralt nodded at Yennefer's question.</p><p>"Alright, love, your word and the rules and we'll get started."</p><p>"My safe word is unicorn and if I say it, everything stops, and we immediately move to after care. If I can't say my word, I squeeze your upper arm."</p><p>"Excellent work, darling. Now let's get started." She held a key out for Geralt to take with a tentative hand, "There is a key in the packaging, there by your head, and this is the other. Once I lock you up, you can keep the key if you prefer, or you can entrust it to me. It's your choice and I don't mind either way."</p><p>Geralt nodded, holding the key tightly.</p><p>Yennefer quickly slipped the base of the toy down, the ring fitting snuggly against the base of his cock and wrapping behind his balls.</p><p>She gave Geralt's cock a teasing stroke, making him suck in a sharp breath, before slipping on the cage, applying a gentle pressure until the base met the cage and she could lock the two together. She snapped the lock closed and looked up at Geralt with a smile, "All done."</p><p>Wordlessly, Geralt held the key out for her to take which she did with a gentle smile gracing her features. His trust was a heady thing to have and she was thrilled to have it.</p><p>She placed the key in a small pouch in the pocket of her robe for safe keeping and looked back up at Geralt.</p><p>Yennefer traced her hands up and down Geralt's thighs, admiring the way the muscles jumped under her touch.</p><p>"Hmm… you look excellent splayed out for me like this, love. Now, I'm going to play with you to my heart's content, and you aren't allowed to cum."</p><p>When Geralt had first come to her, he hadn't been particularly comfortable with giving up control and he had hated being doted on like this, her hands and eyes on him, appreciative.</p><p>Now, he shivered in delight with every pass of her hands.</p><p>She straddled his thigh and ran her hands up his hips, skirting just around where his cock lay, growing hard within its cage, tracing her hands up his abdomen, focusing on the hard lines and ridges.</p><p>Businessmen didn't normally look like Geralt, muscles built upon muscles, a beautifully trim waist that led up to deliciously thick shoulders.</p><p>Geralt's breathing was growing more and more shallow as she continued touching him, going slightly higher on his abdomen before trailing her fingertips back down to his hips and working her way back up. His cock twitched as best it could in the weight of the cage and Geralt rolled his hips.</p><p>Yennefer quickly pressed her hands flat against his hips, leaning her weight against them, "I didn't tell you, you could move, did I?"</p><p>Geralt whimpered and shook his head.</p><p>Yennefer pinched him on the hip, "What was that?"</p><p>"No, Mistress."</p><p>"You want to be good for me, don't you, Geralt?"</p><p>A whine, "Yes, Mistress."</p><p>"Then stay still, darling. Bad boys don't get what they want."</p><p>Geralt had shown early on he didn't particularly enjoy pain or punishments, not that he would have needed them often, he was eager to please, eager to receive praise. Although, he had always been rather fond of a good spanking.</p><p>But not this session, he simply wanted to lose himself and enjoy Yennefer's power over him, caring for him.</p><p>Geralt's hands clinched by his sides and he nodded, "Yes, Mistress. I'll be good."</p><p>"Good boy," Yennefer purred, moving her hands up his body to tweak his nipples in reward, making him moan loudly.</p><p>"That's right darling, let me hear you. You make the prettiest noises."</p><p>And so her hands continued tracing delicate patterns on his body, holding tightly around his throat for only a moment, just long enough to make his eyes go glassy with need, before focusing once again on his chest.</p><p>Yennefer wasn't sure how long she spent worshiping him with her fingers before finally, "Turn over, darling."</p><p>Geralt didn't hesitate to follow orders though his movements were slow and languid, the way he always got when he slipped into a submissive space. He settled on his stomach and Yennefer moved to straddle his waist, rubbing at his neck and shoulders. Despite how relaxed he was, the tension he carried was deep and no matter her efforts, Yennefer had never truly been able to get all the knots out.</p><p>"Would you like a massage, darling?" She asked softly, not wanting to jar him with any pain it might cause.</p><p>"No, Mistress."</p><p>Yennefer hummed, happy he was willing to communicate his wants when at one time she thought she would have to stop working with him because of how hard communication was for him.</p><p>She continued tracing his back until his breathing had evened out. She knew he wasn't asleep but he was certainly out of it. It had been at least an hour since they had begun so she decided that it was time to start bringing Geralt back.</p><p>With some soft words and touches, she got him situated on his side so she could slide in behind him, spooning him delicately.</p><p>"Geralt," she whispered, "are you hear with me, love?"</p><p>He nodded softly.</p><p>"Would you like to nap?"</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“Do you want to take the cage off now? Or wait?”</p><p>“Wait,” Geralt whispered.</p><p>"Is this position alright?"</p><p>Geralt didn't respond for a moment before finally rolling over slowly in her arms until he could cuddle up to her side, pillowing his head softly on her breast, "Did I do well, Mistress?"</p><p>"Excellent darling. You were such a good boy for me."</p><p>Geralt smiled sleepily, his eyes already closed, and Yennefer held him gently while he drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me and my fics are on tumblr under @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde! I will be accepting prompts for this series soon, just as soon as I introduce the key players!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>